Doctor Doom (Avengeance)
This article, Doctor Doom (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. This entry is for Victor Von Doom. For the Earth X Reed Richards masqued as Doctor Doom, see Reed Richards (Earth X) (Avengeance). Doctor Doom is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Victor von Doom was born decades ago to a tribe of Latverian gypsies under the rule of an unnamed nobleman called the Baron. Victor's mother was a witch named Cynthia Von Doom who died by the demon Mephisto's hand while Doom was young. Victor's father, Werner, was the leader of the tribe and a renowned medicine man who kept his wife's sorceress life quiet in order to protect Victor from a similar fate. Soon after Cynthia's death, the Baron's wife grew incurably ill from cancer and Werner was called to the capitol to heal her. When she succumbed to illness, the Baron labeled Werner a murderer and called for his death. Werner escaped with young Victor, having realized the night before the woman would die. He goes on to die of exposure on the mountainside, cradling the boy in a final embrace and giving him his garments to keep him warm. Victor survived and, on return to the gypsy camp, discovered his mother's occult instruments and swore revenge on the Baron. Victor grew into a headstrong and brilliant man, combining sorcery and technology to create fantastic devices to keep the Baron's men at bay and protect the gypsies. His exploits attracted the attention of the dean of Empire State University, who sent someone to the camp. Offered the chance to study in the United States, Doom chooses to leave his homeland and his love, Valeria, behind. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly severely damaged his face. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor quickly mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. As Doom, he would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident—primarily, Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. He succeeded in taking over Latveria, taking an interest in the welfare of the Roma. Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move: Quotes Character Ending "Most men who crave power would be sated with becoming the ruler of Earth, but most men are not Victor Von Doom. With both the surviving Avengers under Captain America and Iron Man's Regime destroyed, and those super powered forces left either dead or under Doom's strict control, Victor now turned his genius and resolve to the stars. Numerous war-like species such as the Skrulls, Kree and Sh'iar had desired Earth for themselves, but under the will of Doom they would now find their home worlds besieged. The choice was simple, surrender and swear loyalty to Doom... or be destroyed. Those who felt that Doom was but a mere human would soon see the error of their judgment..." Costume Description Default Once a young Gypsy child of Latveria, Victor Von Doom knew he must rise to greatness. Hiis knowledge of the most advanced sciences and magiks make him one of the most dangerous super criminals on Earth. Regime With such a powerful nation and so many devices at his desposal, and his most hated enemy Reed Richards destroyed, the Regime saw an alliance with the Monarch of Latveria as an asset... and opportunity of his own. Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Human Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron